


Evening wear

by Exhausted_n_Restless



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Biting, Hickeys, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Characters, Vaginal Fingering, hisoka why are you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_n_Restless/pseuds/Exhausted_n_Restless
Summary: Kurapika and Hisoka have to fight a Nen user together, they survive, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 92





	Evening wear

Kurapika sat with Hisoka at the abandoned amusement park. He was breathing heavily, tending to his wounds. Hisoka was shuffling his cards, grinning.

“You know, Kurapika, I’m impressed.” Kurapika looked up at the other man, looking confused. 

“..why is that.” It was more of a statement than a question. Hisoka’s grin deepened. “You didn’t even flinch when leeches burrowed into your wounds.”

Kurapika shrugged. “I’m used to having things inside of me.” As soon as those words came out, Kurapika noticed how it must’ve sounded.

Hisoka laughed loudly at the off colored comment. “Oh? Is that so?” Kurapika rolled his eyes. “You know what I meant.” The clown cocked his head to the side teasingly. 

“No, I think you should explain what you mean in detail.” The blonde felt his face flush. Shit! How did hisoka get under his skin so easily? 

“I just-“ he cleared his throat. “I just meant that I’m no stranger to intrusions- I mean-!” Hisoka laughed once more as Kurapikas face got redder with every word he said.

“You definitely have a way with words.” Kurapika glared at him. Hisoka grinned lazily and stood up, sauntering closer. Kurapika ignored it and went back to disinfecting.

“Neither am I.” Kurapika jumped at the voice suddenly behind him. He bolted out of his seat and looked at the man behind him. 

He sighed in relief. “My, so jumpy today.” Hisoka smirked. Kurapika sat back down and huffed angrily. “Well, you shouldn’t sneak up behind me.”

Hisoka reseated himself beside Kurapika. “What do you mean by ‘neither am I’ by the way?” The clown grinned once more.

“I’m not a stranger to having things inside me.” 

Kurapika flushed a deeper red. “..y-you know that’s not what I meant.” He grit his teeth, trying to ignore the way hisokas words made him feel.

Hisoka leaned closer to Kurapikas face. “Oh? Do I?” Kurapika stayed silent. Hisoka continued. “Were your intentions truly as innocent as you think?”

Still no response. Hisoka snaked am arm around Kurapikas waist. “Am I right?” Kurapika flinched ya the sudden contact, but didn’t move away. “...I wasn’t thinking that when I said it, but know that you brought it up..”

Hisoka leaned even closer. “Ooh so you truly aren’t as innocent as you pretend to be. Tell me, what exactly are you thinking now?”

Kurapika stayed quiet for a second, but eventually replied. “Nothing out of the norm. I’m sure I’ll regret asking, but what are you thinking?”

Hisoka chuckled. “What am I thinking? Hmm.” He pauses for a moment, pretending to be in deep thought. “I’m thinking about your absolutely delectable fighting style.”

Kurapikas breath hitched audibly. “The way you fight with such emotion, I can practically taste your bloodlust.” He licks his lips. “Just thinking about it turns me on.”

Kurapika finally meets hisokas stare. His eyes are full of hunger and lust. It was too much. Hisokas hot breath on his ear, the hand around his waist, the undeniable scent of arousal in the air. It was overwhelming, and in the heat of the moment, Kurapika closed the distance between him and Hisoka.

Hisoka was taken aback at first, but quickly deepened the kiss. A few seconds of sloppy kissing, Kurapika breaks for air, leaving a string of spit attached to his and hisokas tongues. 

“Was this you intention the whole time?” Hisoka asks slyly. Kurapika answers between pants. “H-hah.. not at first.”

Hisoka adjusts so that Kurapika is straddling him. “Kurapika.” His name coming from hisokas mouth made him shudder. “I can smell your arousal, yet you’re not hard at all.” 

Kurapika sighed. “I know. I am aroused, but you can’t see the effects it has on my body unless you look closer.” Hisoka gets the message.

“Hmm. I see.” Without warning, he slid his hand under Kurapikas robes and into his pants, pressing his fingers into the wetness of Kurapikas folds. Kurapika gasps and grinds against the fingers.

“Oh Kura, my dear Kura.. you could’ve just told me.” Hisoka thrusted his fingers with each word.

Kurapika arched his back slightly. “I-ngh- didn’t see the point. You’d figure it out soon enough on our own.” Hisoka angled his fingers so they’d directly hit Kurapikas g-spot.

Kurapika, despite his efforts, was unable to hold back his moans. He opened his mouth, and Hisoka leaned close and swiped his tongue across his teeth. 

“You look so delectable right now, I could just eat you up.” He emphasized his words with thrusts of his fingers. 

Kurapika grinds against the fingers again. He didn’t want to be the only one feeling pleasure, though. “Hah-Hisoka.. can I touch you?” 

Hisoka looked confused for a second, but quickly slipped back into his poker face. “Go ahead. I can only imagine how nice your lithe fingers would feel.”

Kurapika tried to ignore how Hisoka’s voice made his hole throb, and slipped his hand into Hisoka’s clown pants. He was in a bit of shock to immediately feel skin.

“Christ, do you not wear anything under your pants?” Hisoka just grinned. Kurapika sighed. “I honestly don’t know what I was expecting.” He rubbed Hisoka’s clit in a circular motion, making sure he was wet enough. He didn’t want to hurt him.

Hisoka thought it was adorable, so he didn’t mention he was already thorough soaked. Kurapika continued his tender foreplay until he felt it was enough. He easily slid his fingers into Hisoka’s slick hole.

Kurapika felt himself smile a bit when he felt Hisoka shiver. “Alright. 3..2..1.” Once Kurapika finished counting, they thrusted into each other almost violently. They were both trying to get the other to orgasm first.

Hisoka leaned forward, careful not to disturb the pace they had going, and started biting and licking at Kurapikas neck. The blonde moaned in turn, and Hisoka decided to leave marks.

Kurapika felt Hisoka clench around his fingers, and liquid drip down. He felt successful, but those thoughts quickly stopped as he came as well. 

They both pulled their fingers out of each other, and Kurapika slumped against Hisoka. Why was he so exhausted? 

As the adrenaline wore off, he felt a sharp pain in his side. Ah, right. His open wounds. He jumped up. Shit, he was covered in blood! 

Hisoka looked at him with a strange look. “You didn’t notice before?” Kurapika hid his face in his hands.

“I-I guess I was enjoying myself too much to pay attention? But that’s not like me at all! I’m always hyper aware-“ Hisoka cut him off with a gentle kiss.

“Here’s some advice, let yourself relax. It’s okay to enjoy yourself, Kura.” And with that, Hisoka leapt off to god knows where.

Kurapika felt his face flush as he smiled. Yeah, he was harsh on himself.

BONUS:  
Kurapika finally arrived to the hotel his boss was staying in. Melody looked at him with a concerned look.

“Kurapika,.. what did you do while you were gone?” It was then Kurapika remembered he was covered in blood, open wounds, and hickeys.

“Let’s just say, I had a hell of a night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure you take care of yourself!


End file.
